lithariuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Axeshine Republic
The Axeshine Republic The Axeshine Republic is the third largest nation on Eris. Founded in 669E by rebel seperatists during the Arystian civil war. The country primarily focuses on a defensive stance, although attacks are infrequently carried out on foreign soil. The Republic is ruled by Lord Atos Drake from the capital city of Stoneclaw, located deep within the Kualdi mountains. Axeshine is bordered by The Arystian Empire to the north, and The City of Santis (later part of The Southern Trading Alliance) to the east. Axeshine - Arystian relations are strained and often openly hostile due to the history between the two nations. However, Axeshine and The City of Santis enjoy often friendly co-existance, with strong ties between the two nations due to proximity and mutual agreement of shared access to the primary trading centre of the entire continent, Tradesman Bay. Since it's founding in 669E after the Arystian Civil War, The Axeshine Republic has been ruled by a single leader. Unlike the other major nations on Eris, the head of state within the Axeshine Republic is entitled Lord in place of King due to the Republic's efforts to distance themselves from the perceived oppressive monarchy of the Arystian leadership at the time. Despite the original founders of the nation being democratically elected, many years of constant skirmishing and conflict with The Arystian Empire has evolved the political leadership to a hereditary system within a single ruling family. The Drake dynasty rule supreme within Axeshine, acting as political dictators and supreme commanders of both military and the reputable Axeshine Navy. Tightly controlled command of all the nation's military activies by a single coordinated family have allowed for The Axeshine Republic to become a significant military power within Eris, acting with efficiency and solidarity against all threats. Following the populist Lord Aleksander Drake's rise to power following the death of his totalitarian older brother Lord Bryce Drake in 868E, a people's council was established by Aleksander due to his opposition of tyranny, gaining him the nickname Aleksander the Kind. The council finally came into effect in the year 875E to advise the family and prevent future oppression of the people through the family by use of democracy. However, the council is limited through it's ability only to advise, not instruct. Following the creation of the council, Aleksander was assassinated, presumably by high ranking generals who supported Aleksander's son, Atos, who wished to return to a more direct line of control over the country, much like his deceased older brother had imposed. Founding The Axeshine Republic was formed by the open revolt of five major Arystian cities (Southwatch, Radis, Brayden, Greyrock and Prin, of which (with the exception of Prin and Greyrock) successfully overthrew the Arystian officials and loyalist garrison. Greyrock succeeded in expelling the loyalist forces, however an Arystian detachment of overwhelming numbers consisting of highly trained and fresh Arystian troops arrived from the north, easily overcoming the exhausted rebel's weak defenses. The Arystian army razed the city to the ground as an example to the remaining rebel forces. Prin also attempted to rebel, but seperated from the rest of the rebel forces by the Kualdi mountains, the city was isolated and lacked any supplies or reinforcements enabling the Arystian security forces to successfully prevent a rebellion through martial law before the rebellion spread through the population. Following the successful uprising of the remainder of the seperatist cities, the southern provincial capital and south-western bastion of The Arystian Empire, Stoneclaw, was subsequently adopted as the newly created Republic's capital city following the Siege of Stoneclaw. It is widely believed that had Stoneclaw not fallen due to internal fighting between Arystian forces and the death of the city garrison commander, the rebellion would have been contained in time for the Arystian army to travel from the ruins of Greyrock to break the Siege of Stoneclaw and recapture Southwatch, Radis and Brayden. Drake Family The Axeshine Republic is ruled by a council of nobles, who in theory elect a Lord who reigns for a decade. However, in practice, the council is a puppet of the Drakes, the founding fathers of Axeshine who have led the nation since the Arystian Civil War. In this regard, the Axeshine "Republic" is an absolute monarchy in all but name. The Drakes are regarded as heroes by the majority of the population of Axeshine due to the high nationalistic tensions that run within the country as a result of the Arystian Civil War, in which the south declared their intention to support the Drake's claim to the Arystian throne but which led to the secession of the southern provinces of the Empire to form the Axeshine Republic. As such, the Drake's control over the council is not only tolerated, but welcomed by the people due to the prestige of the family because of the "liberation" of the southerners from the north. Settlements The Axeshine Republic has a total of 10 major settlements comprising of 4 cities and 6 towns of huge strategic, economic and social importance. However, throughout the country there are hundreds of minor, less significant population centres ranging from hamlets to trading villages. A full list of the Republic's cities: Stoneclaw (Capital City) Southwatch Brayden Radis A full list of the Republic's major towns: Cradle Geversway Leysen Faiot Syormbe Lewen Category:Nations Category:Axeshine